


【车】无题

by ponycs



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponycs/pseuds/ponycs
Summary: * beta大小姐调教a转o保镖其二* 一还没写完，先发二，免得忘了* 剧情就是小狗自己玩跳蛋* 百八十年没写文，感觉自己又变菜了(笑* 明明厨的五郎先写出来却是华田这究竟是为什么
Relationships: Hanako Arasaka/Sandayu Oda
Kudos: 9





	【车】无题

实践的过程就是发现实与理论区别的过程。  
这一观点在荒坂华子与自己omega相处的日子里被反复地验证。竹村对大小姐知无不言，但即便是他也并没有对弟子的身体知根知底。待华子自己上手之后，她才逐渐亲手摸索出了更多的细节。比如小田的发情期实际上并不是完全严格的每月一次。各种因素都会轻易让他的周期产生波动：平日里的心情，他在华子身边工作的时间，华子身边alpha的数量，有时甚至还包括参与战斗的激烈程度。竹村曾在一次休假的时候前来探望自己的弟子，并且在训练场与小田久违地过了几招。当天晚上小田十分罕见地提前数天迎来了情热。这让华子不得不在当晚抽出自己宝贵的空闲时间，在竹村客卧隔壁的房间里完成了他们例行的调教流程。  
如此种种只有华子自己知晓的琐事，有时这甚至给了她一种自己正在饲养某种需要人照顾的宠物的错觉。华子没有养过宠物，生物复杂的反馈机制常常让她感到厌烦。这方面标本从来比活物好上太多。但好在身为omega，小田向来很能自己照顾好自己。这也是华子最终选择接受父亲礼物的原因之一。  
极其偶尔的场合小田也会外出执行作战任务——大多数情况是去剿灭那些不自量力想要窥探荒坂内网的黑客团队。军用科技孜孜不倦地暗中资助着这些市井里的野蛇，也总有那么几条能真长出来一两根毒牙。小田的特殊体质让他在这些作战场合中具有先天优势。他很快，动作精准凶狠但干净，十分方便反情报科事后对现场进行调查。最重要的是，没有人会在基地里对一个omega做过分防备。只要有小田在场，荒坂从来都能出奇制胜。  
而现在的这一次行动已经过去三天有余。华子偶尔会通过网络远程查看一下自己保镖的身体情况。她无法感知到信息素，因此小田义体中的监控程序会将收集到的各项生理指标实时发送给她。一旦选择接收，那些小小的数字就会开始在她面板的角落里乖巧地起伏跳动，很像本世纪初曾风靡过一阵的电脑桌面小精灵。  
昨天晚上，华子的系统曾收到提示称男人身体的热度有一次显著的升高，但很快便再次重新降到低谷。行动中的小田感受到发情期的突然临近，迫于无奈给自己提前打了一针抑制剂。这是最合理的选择，毕竟小田的任务还有一天才能结束。但提前注射抑制剂也意味着之后自己在给他“解决”时会变得更加困难。  
想到这里华子轻轻叹了口气，比起不悦更像是某种无奈。她在当天下午就等到了自己的保镖。小田的脚步有些虚浮。他已经换回了平常在荒坂宅内会穿的那件系至喉咙口的衬衫，身上战斗的痕迹也已经接受过妥善的治疗。但华子依旧觉得他身上有什么不同，这一趟让他沾上了太多外面世界肮脏的灰尘。  
“大，大小姐…”华子看着他带着疲惫向自己走来，直接跪在了她的脚边做无声的恳求。周围的仆人们早已识相地悄悄退下，偌大的厅中只剩独自站立的女人和俯首跪在她面前的男性。  
仅凭监测数据华子无法知道是什么导致了小田行动中的突然发情。也许是一场过于凶险的战斗，也许是和竹村气味相似的信息素诱导，也许单纯只是小田自己出现了失误，把所有的事情再一次地完全搞砸。  
但这其实没什么关系。就像人不会介意自家跑出去的狗是在什么地方把自己弄得一身泥泞。华子伸出手轻捋过小田脑后的头发，男人结实的身体在她的指间颤抖着散发出热量。  
“我还有工作需要完成。”她轻轻说道，“先去我的房间。”  
“…是。”年轻的保镖低哑回应，在她身后苦闷地把自己的头埋得更低了。

春日午后的阳光毫无保留地倾泻进来，却无法让房间里的温度产生任何变化。最高级别的新风系统将空间里的温度、湿度与气味严格地加以控制，就连小田身上刚开始扩散的信息素都被净化得一干二净。荒坂华子正站立在窗边，从她的房间能直接看到窗外庭院的大部分景致。细致梳理过的白色碎砂围绕着几座覆着苔藓的石组，仿佛一片枯寂的山峦与海湖。  
然而华子此时并无任何欣赏风景的闲情。女子纤细的金属手指正贴着一旁触控的操作屏幕，指腹时不时在光洁的玻璃表面上来回移动。细碎好似星辰的光点正在她的眼眸间明明灭灭，每一次眨眼的动作极为缓慢，这意味着现在华子的思维已经与外界广袤黑暗的网络完全相连。  
而小田三太夫正端正地双腿并拢跪坐在房间的角落里，裤子前后的拉链都被完全拉开。男人将双手背在了身后，右手紧紧抓握着自己左手的手腕，健壮的胸膛像新兵的站姿训练那样高高挺着。多年来、尤其是近几个月的训练使得小田不需要绳索和教鞭都会本能保持上半身的挺拔，姿势标准得仿佛随时都可以接受他人的检阅。而他那因为跪姿而用力夹紧的后穴里，一只粉色的跳蛋正在孜孜不倦地在窄小的甬道里持续地震动。安静的房间内此时早已充斥着男人努力压抑的呼吸声和从他身体深处发出的嗡嗡闷响。  
这不是小田第一次进入华子小姐的卧室，但的确是第一次被命令在这间房间里处理自己的欲望。粘稠的液体正在从他下半身露出的那一片臀尖上滴下，打湿了赤裸足心之间的那片防水软垫。男人昂扬的阴茎高高挺立在他腿根的缝隙之间。他那圆润红嫩的龟头正因为呼吸而微微颤抖，小小的马眼张合着挤出些许晶莹，这让小田勃起的性器看起来莫名像是一件夹紧在他大腿肌肉间迫不及待想要献出的礼物。  
小田知道大小姐的意识现在不在这里。有时她会独自一人潜入外界数据的深海，从天明到天黑整整一天都不会离开。而每当这个时候，小田就会同样不吃不喝地站在大小姐的身边，随时准备在女主人脱离接触后的第一时间做出自己该做的应对。自己会是大小姐睁眼时看到的第一个人——这个想法总是能给小田带来一种隐秘而不可言说的快乐。  
然而这一次——直到这个时候小田才突然意识到——这一次华子小姐并没有像之前那样，在接入之前告诉小田他需要等待多久。她只是命令他在角落跪好，把玩具含住，便直接伸手接入网络独自离开了这座房间。  
细小的恐慌瞬间爬上了青年保镖的脊背，单纯简单的等待突然变得让人害怕起来。也许华子大人很快就会回来，所以走之前才什么都没有交待。他的女主人在离开前甚至大发慈悲没有将他的阴茎做任何处理，没有尿道棒，没有阴茎环，没有任何拘束，任凭他发烫的阴茎暴露在空气里显眼地阵阵晃动。这是大小姐在信任他不会在这段时间里射出来吗…？小田干渴地吞咽了一下，连带着露出的性器也跟着一起抽动。他已经有些支撑不住了。后穴中跳动的坚硬异物从未如此存在感鲜明。光是最外侧软肉的阵阵颤动就已经开始让小田的下腹开始发痒，穴口止不住地张合，臀下与腿间的那块隐蔽区域再一次淌出丝缕淫乱的水光。  
至少…至少不能华子小姐回来之后看到自己狼狈的样子。脸色潮红的男青年喘息着重新绷紧身体端正了坐姿，晃了晃脑袋把垂下的刘海晃回到了侧边。他用力掐了一下自己的手腕想要在体内腾起的热度里保持清醒，力度大得几乎在那一小片皮肤上留下了红色的指痕。  
然而华子小姐的工作并没有任何结束的迹象。细密的汗珠开始沿着年轻男人的脸颊滴落。坚硬的地板也让他受力的两个膝盖同时开始发疼。他能感觉到脚下的软垫已经被自己屁股里流出来的液体完全弄湿了。先前小田在给自己塞入道具时过于胆怯匆忙，没敢把东西往太深的地方顶，于是不得不在现在承受当初的犹豫所造成的苦果。圆形的道具堪堪卡在了在他的肛口内侧，跳蛋翻转振动的撩拨也只能做到隔靴搔痒。磨人的酥痒在小田的下腹汇聚成浅浅一洼火焰，让他的脊椎发麻阴茎发胀却毫无解决办法，只剩塌下身子拱起腰身的冲动越发强烈。  
他不能弄脏华子小姐的房间，苦苦咬牙忍耐的男青年艰难地仰头望向他的主人。阳光为窗边女子的面容镀上一层浅而温暖的金。她安静地、专注地独自站立着，对身边淫乱下流的一切毫无察觉，这让小田心中针扎一般的羞愧感更加深重了。也许自己应该先试着射一次出来，男人呼吸粗重地胡乱思考着，翻涌的热度让他的大脑一片昏沉。如果自己高潮得够快，精液的量不会出来太多，而且只会沿着柱身淌进小田自己的腿缝，不会被大小姐察觉，也不会弄脏她的地板…  
于是男保镖勉强打起精神，努力收缩着自己的括约肌对抗起从他肛口露出的那截粉色细绳的重量。他需要不依靠双手把体内玩具往自己的更深处含入。这真的很难，稍微一点失误就会把道具往外挤出，让先前的所有努力功亏一篑——来回吞吐的尝试让男人屁股里出来的那截绳子看起来就像一条有了自己生命的尾巴一样来回移动。  
震颤的玩具就在小田动作的过程中细细地摩擦着他敏感的肠肉，来来回回折磨着他仅剩的那么一点儿理智。如果在此时只观察小田衬衫扣至咽喉的上身，绝对想象不出男人的下半身正在做出怎样饥渴放荡的动作。全身饱经锻炼的肌肉都被小田调动起来用于勉力维持跪坐的姿势。男人衬衫底下汗湿的腰微弱地摇摆着，黑色的耻毛完全被前液濡湿，露在外面的潮红臀肉也开始在脚跟上磨蹭，竭尽全力想要在当前姿势的约束下把那该死的跳蛋抵到自己最深处的弱点上。  
这一次他成功了。圆润的玩具终于一寸寸滑到了他的前列腺附近，而小田几乎是立刻发出了一声半是渴望半是欣喜的呜咽。他两瓣结实的臀肌快乐地绷紧起来，绞住了从肛穴中露出的那一截粉色细绳。就连肠道深处空虚到发痒的软肉都开始自行收缩，拼了命地想要从那跳动的玩具中再多挤压出一些让人上瘾的快感。  
极度的渴望让小田几乎都想要下移双手用手指肏弄自己了，但他不敢违抗华子小姐的命令。现在的他一旦改变姿势一定会失去平衡摔倒在地上。屈起的双腿麻得早已完全没了知觉，两粒乳头早已硬得隔着衬衫都能看出形状。此刻的小田就像是一个被锁在箱子里失去行动力的囚犯，只能眼睁睁看着欲望的潮水从四面八方涌进来淹没自己的口鼻。而他甚至可悲地开始为此感到无比地兴奋和期待。  
只差一点了。小田感觉自己的阴茎满得像是要炸开。绷紧的腰臀克制不住地抬离了脚面，想要为即将到来的高潮做好准备。濒临巅峰的高热让年轻的男人幸福得头晕目眩。只差一点他就能射了，但是，但是…  
但是他射不出来。长久浸淫于欲望早已让他的身体变得过于饥渴，仅仅依靠一个跳蛋带来的震动根本无法满足。挫败之下小田的指甲狠狠地攥破了自己的衬衫，随后又因为跳蛋持续地运作而自暴自弃低吼着弓起了身体。他需要一些更加猛烈的、更加凶狠的贯穿，或者仅仅只是来自华子小姐的一切…一次抚摸，一个指令，哪怕是一个微笑，都足以让小田触及那个近在眼前却又遥不可及的终点。  
可他的大小姐还没有回来，于是他甚至连让自己高潮都做不到。  
小田的手仍然背在身后。他大口地呼吸着，紧绷的大腿相互摩擦想要给自己的阴茎一点可怜的纾解。湿透的下身已经开始发黏了，大滴的汗珠随着他摇晃的身形被甩在了地上。不能弄脏华子小姐的房间，混乱的小田只牢牢记住了这一个念头。于是他艰难地将视线落回到面前的女主人身上，想尽办法试图通过转移注意力来重新找回一点冷静和自持。  
不知何时，大小姐的眉头早已微微蹙了起来，而刚才的他甚至都没能够注意到这一点。无论华子小姐正面临什么样的问题，那一定不太顺利，以至于居然花费了这么长的时间都没能解决。这样的念头让原本就如坐针毡的小田内心越发地焦灼。他没有办法帮上她的忙，甚至还需要烦劳她分出精力替自己解决问题。就因为这该死的、提前的发情期，本该履行保镖职责的他只能就这么跪在这里，被一个玩具操弄到屁股淌水都到不了高潮。  
也许面前的一切都是华子小姐对他无法忍耐欲望的某种惩罚，小田突然意识到。因为他的犹豫、他的懦弱、他在作战中的失误，才让自己变成了现在这个无比狼狈的样子。而他甚至还愚蠢地想着要在大小姐没有察觉的情况下先射一次，结果只是让事情变得更糟。这让小田的胸口像是被什么看不见的东西揪紧了。  
然而就在这时，原本趋于安静的跳蛋突然加快了振动的频率，震得小田的腰身顿时过电般地一抖，痛苦地泻出了一声卡在喉间的尖叫。不可以，这太快了，唯独这个时候不行。现在的他已经没有办法继续忍耐到大小姐完成工作了。慌得满头大汗的男人分开了大腿拼了命地想把体内的玩具往外挤，却不想那该死的玩意早就已经进得太深，无论他怎么努力都依旧继续卡在他的肠道里，肆无忌惮地在那片谄媚的软肉中横冲直撞。  
很快小田的全身都蜷缩了起来，连压在身下的双脚都已然脚背绷紧、脚心通红、脚趾完全蜷曲。满溢而出的快感此时已经成了某种冷酷而严苛的责罚。那个被小田亲自压上自己敏感点的道具正在尽职尽责地工作，把过量的电流源源不断地灌进年轻男人疲惫的身体，几乎就要直接点燃他的脑子烧穿他的神经。  
早已双眼湿润的小田混乱地摆着头，黑色的发丝蒙了一脸，口中胡乱的呻吟同涎水一起泻出。他挣扎着重新抬头仰视着自己的女主人，无声地苦苦祈求着对方能早点结束工作，可以转身赐予他残忍的甜蜜的解脱。他仰视着华子小姐纤细华贵的金色手指。那些昂贵的金属从来不像他想象的那样坚硬而冰冷。恰恰相反，当它们抵上他义体时会像人类皮肤那样微微下陷，拂过他额头时甚至会带来清爽舒适的凉意。他仰视着华子小姐手臂上那两道优雅的金色曲线。它们会在大小姐挥动细鞭时拖出一抹慑人的残影，可同时又会在自己低头不敢直视的时候向他怜悯地探来，引导着他抬升视线，望进那双安宁而永恒的黑色当中。他仰视着华子小姐白裙之中优雅的背部曲线。他在担任保镖时曾无数次地从背后沉默地凝视着那道美丽的身影，却从来没有一次像现在这样，在肆虐的欲火之中被无限的自责和愧疚淹没。  
小田感觉自己浑身上下的每一个毛孔都要被体内涌出的热浪给蒸透了。房间里净化过的空气干净到没有留下一丝气味。小田只能依靠自己的回忆想象着大小姐身上的味道。那抹清冽会在在他即将失神的时候拥抱他，笼罩他，填满他。而他会向她忏悔，低下头用最低贱的姿势跪在她的脚边，承认自己是一个没有用的、连发情期都控制不好的omega，并且甘愿承担之后的一切惩罚，只要能够求得她的原谅。  
白光炸裂之时男人哽咽着低声喃喃出了一句不会被任何人所听到的道歉。  
…  
断开接触的一瞬间华子便发现了不对。反情报科居然没有把收尾做干净，害得她不得不花费比计划中更久的时间解决流窜在网络中的残党。房间里男人的呼吸声虚弱得几乎要被马达声所淹没。小田微微颤抖的身体歪斜地倒在地上，下半身湿漉漉的，看起来至少已经高潮过了好几次。大滩大滩的白色浊液粘稠地挂在地板和男人凌乱的衣物上，一部分已经开始变得透明。从男人的动作看，他似乎在无意识的情况下还依旧想努力用自己的身躯盖住地板上欲望残留的痕迹。  
华子抿起了嘴唇，快步走上前调出了小田的信息面板。他的生命体征还算平稳，除了被他自己咬得红肿的下唇以外没有任何外伤，信息素也维持在了一个虽然高但也还算正常的水平。  
“小田？”她把手按在了男人的颈侧。纯净的银色眸子艰难地眨了眨，在勉强汇起焦距之后震颤了一下。精疲力竭的保镖仍然本能想要起身，却被覆着金色的手安静地按下了。  
“医生很快就会过来，你需要补充水分。”女人轻轻说道，手滑向下替男人一个纽扣一个纽扣地解开了衬衫紧系的领口。荒坂的军用义体早已被小田的汗水打得湿透发亮，解开领口并不会对它的运转产生多大帮助，可华子还是想要去这么做。  
义体中间灰黑色的柔软喉管微不可见地颤动了一下。小田张了张干涸起皮的嘴唇，但最终还是什么也没来得及说便闭眼沉进了一段无梦的睡眠。

**Author's Note:**

> * 华子人比较好是因为情人节  
> * 本质是小狗不知道主人什么时候回来于是被trigger到了的车  
> * 可能有下，会是大小姐pegging


End file.
